FMA Hosts a Christmas Party!
by Anbu Shinigami Alchemist
Summary: East HQ host a christmas party. Riza shows up when she said she wouldn't. Ed does something drastic along with Roy even though it's forbidden. hints of Royai RizaRoy EdWinry


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

Author's Notes: This idea came into my mind after finishing watching "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" with my little cousin. Or in other words I'm majorly into the Christmas spirit! Enjoy plz! The characters might be a bit OOC.

FMA Hosts a Christmas Party!

"Hey Roy! …Roy?" called an excited Maes entering the office to find Roy's latest girlfriend on his desk the two talking Hawkeye pissed.

"Oh, hi Hughes," Roy replied casually.

"Hey listen…" before he could finish Roy was already up and trying to usher Maes out the door.

"I'm sorry Maes it's just that I'm too busy to see any pictures of Elysia and Gracia at this moment," Roy hastily said.

"Hey I'm not here with pictures," Hawkeye and Roy sighed in relief than Maes added cunningly," But if you want to I can show you some new pictures."

"No!" the two replied quickly.

"Fine, fine. Listen there's this…party…at work…you know…here…tomorrow night… and…uhh…" Maes carefully answered.

"You were wondering if we'd come right?" Hawkeye interrupted not looking up from her book she was reading.

"Yeah. So are ya?" Maes asked hopefully thinking _maybe I can get them together at this party if Roy comes alone this time _

"Sorry. I'm booked. Have lots to do and I can't cancel on him again," Hawkeye replied closing the book she was reading to work on the report she was working on earlier before Roy's date came in.

"Do you have a date?" Roy and Maes asked utterly shocked.

"Possibly," Hawkeye replied simply.

Roy's girlfriend walked over to Roy and whispered yet the other two could hear," I'm sorry Roy but I've got to get back to work."

Roy whispered back still the others able to hear," It's okay. See you tonight Kira."

Maes was able to notice the utter jealousy and sadness on Hawkeye's face as she looked up just in time to see Roy and Kira kiss passionately before Kira left.

"Yes I do have a date," Hawkeye said to catch the two men's attention.

"Who," Roy asked still in shock.

"Why would you care?" Hawkeye shot.

"I'm sorry. It's just a simple question," Roy said quietly.

"Forgiven," Hawkeye barely whispered.

"Sure I'll come," Roy said to Maes.

"'Kay!" Maes said walking off to his office.

Friday/7:00pm/Beginning of Christmas Party/ Riza Hawkeye's place

"I wanna go but I know I don't want to cancel on you again," Riza replied sadly to the male in her house at the moment.

Hayate barked reasonably.

"Even if I did go I don't have anything to wear," as Riza said that a knock was heard at the door. Riza walked over to the door to open it and found her mail boy there. "Oh! Hi David," Riza kindly said.

"Hi, Miss. Hawkeye. Umm I know it's kinda late but your sister sent a present for you," David replied holding out a simple brown-papered box to Riza.

"Thank you," Riza replied taking the box and handing David the fee of bringing the box up. Riza then closed the door after sending David on his way and then placed the box on her bed. She was looking at it suspiciously not trusting her older sister one bit. So, Riza grabbed the card on the box first to open and found written 'I heard from Mom you're work was having a party –Sis.'

"Well, here goes," Riza, groaned starting to open the box only to find a beautiful pale blue dress. "Wow!" Riza uttered breathless at how extraordinary the dress was.

East HQ/Christmas Party/7:30 pm.

"Hey Roy! No date huh?" Maes called walking up to the colonel with his wife hanging on to his arm. (u know like in movies and stuff )

"Nah. Dumped me last night. Elysia at your parents?" Roy asked directed to Gracia.

"Yeah. We were going to hire a sitter but she begged us to go to my parents. I think they already had plans to buy Maes and I our presents for Christmas," Gracia replied smiling.

Suddenly the music stopped along with the chatter and everyone gazed at the stairs to the outside door.

"Huh?" Roy went before turning around to gape at the site before his ebony eyes.

There standing at the entrance was Riza Hawkeye in her sister's barrowed dress. The pale blue dress went down to her mid-thigh while her beautiful wavy blonde locks fell down passed her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of pale blue high heels in which she descended down the stairs gracefully in. The dress fit her skinny form perfectly while a black belt tilted slightly held her gun that actually looked somewhat peaceful. The lights had dimmed when the music and talk stopped so what was left of the light landed on her lightly.

"Whoa…" was all Roy could manage breaking the silence everyone looking at him. Finally finished the stairs Roy walked over and being the gentleman he was took her arm in his. (Like in the movies!)

"You look magnificent Riza," Gracia complimented.

"Yeah," Roy and Maes agreed.

"Thank you," Riza replied a hint of blush creeping on her face. Then the four of them walked off to mingle. Sadly most of the men couldn't keep a conversation with Riza for too long because they were too…busy per say. After awhile Riza left Roy, Maes, and Gracia to go sit down and take a break but really what she wanted was an actual normal conversation not some guy staring at her butt. So she just sat there watching everyone dance and mingle. When a slow song came on the lights dimmed and a lot of people walked to different tables to sit. Riza specifically noted Gracia and Maes dancing her hands on his shoulders while her head calmly rested on her left hand. Riza started bemoaning not bringing a date until Roy walked over to her his hand out.

"Riza, may I have this dance?" he questioned carefully.

_YES! _Riza's mind shouted. "Sure."

Riza got up and walked onto the dance floor Roy as her partner. Roy placed his hands carefully on her waist while she put her hands on his broad shoulders. They then started dancing getting a few odd stares from the underlings Riza glaring at them to leave them alone.

Ed walked over to the most bored form of Winry he's seen in since forever.

"Winry…uhh…would you…umm…" Ed stuttered not knowing how to say it.

"I would LOVE to Ed," Winry replied smiling standing up. Ed smiled gabbing her hand pulling her gracefully onto the dance floor. She placed her hands on his shoulders while he carefully put his hands on her waist since his right hand was most likely cold. But she didn't flinch one bit even though it was cold.

"Well that's sweet," Roy whispered to Riza nonchalantly.

"Yeah it is," Riza whispered back glancing at Maes and Gracia. Gracia was smiling at the scene before her eyes. Maes on the other hand had a devious spark in his eyes that he finally got them 'together.' Riza glared hard and long at him until Roy started talking to her.

"Hey, Riza?"

"Yes?"

"I finished my paperwork before after hours," Roy said smiling at this accomplishment.

"That's very good, sir," Riza replied softly.

"It's Roy," he said a bit hurt.

"But sir…I mean Roy," Riza corrected the name rolling off her tongue as if she'd said all her life.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Roy."

"Hey Winry?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, Ed?" Winry replied trying to concentrate on the conversation and not the fact that Ed, her love, asked her to dance.

"I just want to say that I really want you to go back to Risenbol."

"What?" Winry asked falling out of her trance.

"Al and I we do some stuff we don't want you to be scarred from," Ed replied his head down.

"But you guys will be scarred from it won't you?" Winry tried to reason.

"Well yeah but…" before he could finish he felt the wavering soft lips of Winry pressed on his own.

"Please Ed. I want to stay with you," Winry said watering at the eyes.

"Uh…but," again more confidently Winry placed her lips on his only more passionately than last time. Ed couldn't help it yet his tongue still slid into her mouth exploring it softly.

"Look at that Gracia," Maes said to his wife motioning with his head over to Winry and Ed.

"Awe," Gracia replied.

Al in his was smiling wide at this scene then suddenly felt jealous that Ed had his first kiss before him even though he was happy for them.

"Hey,"

"Yeah, Roy?" Riza asked.

"Look at Fullmetal," Roy suggested; Riza looking over toward them a smile gracing her lips. Roy toke a look around and noticed that everyone was looking at Ed and Winry. He smirked placing a small kiss apon Riza's lips leaving her bedazzled.

I don't have many ideas for a second chapter. So it would wonderful if you could leave a suggestion in your reviews please. R&R!

"Today is tomorrow's yesterday"

-Anonymous


End file.
